


Night shift

by devilscut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Deputy Derek Hale, M/M, POV Derek, Power Bottom Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/pseuds/devilscut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night shift and Deputy Derek Hale is left holding the fort at the Sheriff's Department.  He and the kid that's in a holding cell are the only ones in the building and it's starting to make Derek sweat.  The kid smells so good and when he watches him through the security vision and sees what the young man is getting up to in that cell.. his good intentions are put to the test particularly when the kid makes him an offer for his freedom.. one that Derek finds really, really hard to refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LandingStrutts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandingStrutts/gifts), [New_Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Boy/gifts).



> Gifted to the usual suspects LandingStrutts and New_Boy who read my stuff just because it's me.. even when it's not what they would normally choose. Thank you being so open when I spread my wings a little bit and try something new. This is for you.
> 
> Hey all - to those that are waiting for me to post some new chapters for some of my other fics you have my deepest apologies, I've been distracted by a pretty shining bauble by the name of Deputy Derek Hale, but I promise I will get back to those ones now. Thanks for being so patient.
> 
> Slightly AU - Were's are known in this 'verse and I freely confess I am not familiar with the procedures and running of a Sheriff's Department like the one in Beacon Hills but in the interests of storytelling I've probably taken many liberties so please just go with it.
> 
> Unbeta'ed

Deputy Sheriff Derek Hale sighs long and loud as he gets another whiff of that fucking scent.  It’s been driving him insane since he near enough started his shift.. teasing him with that sweetness.. definitely vanilla, but the tartness that’s threaded through it.. it’s a torment to his senses.

 

Shaking his head he tries to ignore it and finish the front desk paperwork off.  Sweat beads heavily on his forehead and he can feel more gather at the nape of his neck before it slowly slides down his spine.  His cock is a throbbing weight between his legs.. his balls feel so ripe and swollen with come that he has to splay his legs wide to give them some room.  Tries to steady himself by sipping some lukewarm coffee as he sits back in his swivel office chair, letting it tip back slightly and rock gently.  His foot pushing out a slow tempo forcing himself to keep his hips swaying loose and easy with the to and fro movement rather than the hard, punching rhythm his body craves.

 

The building is quiet.  Eerily quiet and he isn’t embarrassed to admit that it’s kind of spooky.  It’s knowing that he’s the only person here, bar the solitary guest in the holding cells that freaks him out a bit.   The kid that he’s not been able to stop thinking about from the moment he first saw him that night.  He can feel an electric charge coursing through the atmosphere in the building and it makes the hair on his arms stand on end because the source of it is currently sitting in one of the holding cells.  He grips the arms of his chair and his hips shift restlessly.  His fucking dick feels energized, like it’s been jump started with pure lust and need.

 

Thank God that he was on his own.  Having to try and explain to a non-were about the power of scent.. hormones.. pheromones did not bear thinking about it.. he was having a hard enough time rationalising it to himself let alone anyone else.  He just needed to focus on the job.

 

The night shift was unpredictable.  There were some nights where it seemed that every nutjob, crim, junkie and delinquent decided this was the night to cause trouble and the station became busier and rowdier than a prison riot.  Then there were the quiet nights here at the heart of the Sheriff’s Department, the streets empty and abandoned and that somehow was worse.. being on tenterhooks, waiting for something to happen.

 

Tonight it’s a double whammy with a fuel tanker roll over out on the highway, blocking traffic in either direction and it looks like it’s going to stay that way for a while until the specialist clean-up crews can get in and deal with the spill.  It meant that the majority of the force is out on that highway, while other Officers have been assigned to the all-day rock concert at the local showground which is scheduled to finish at 10pm when there will be thousands of fans trying to make their way home and they’ll need to be re-routed. Of course it’s his rostered turn to man the station when everything is happening elsewhere and he can’t help feeling disappointed that he’s not in the thick of it.. being useful, helping people.

 

He feels twitchy, it’s so quiet here.  Too quiet and if it wasn’t for the rhythmic beating of the prisoner’s heart it would be oppressive.  When that steady beat suddenly accelerates, Derek can feel a surge of adrenalin shoot through his system in response.  The kid had been too quiet considering the ruckus he’d stirred up when he first got there.. resisting getting fingerprinted and photographed and generally being a pain in the ass, so much that he’d had to be cuffed, arms behind his back. 

 

The kid, and seriously it’d be lucky if he was older than 18 or 19, didn’t have any ID on him and he’d refused to answer any questions or any personal details that might help track down who he belonged to citing his right to remain silent along with a wide and varied vocabulary in cursing that had been surprising as well as inventive.  And strangely hot too.. the sight of that wide, innocent-looking mouth spouting out such filth had made Derek’s gut clench and twist into knots. 

 

Swivelling around Derek looks at the television monitors for the holding cells and groans long and loud, grateful that there’s no one around to hear the raw aching sounds he’s making.  From the security camera near the kid’s cell he can see the boy’s fucking into the mattress.. fucking grinding into it with strong powerful thrusts of his hips.  One leg hangs over the side of the mattress, his foot on the floor, the other sprawled wide on the bed and it’s clear that the kid’s grinding his cock against the edge of the mattress and it gives Derek a perfect view of his ass and his bulge as it bucks up and down.  He can hear himself growling in hunger.  It echoes throughout the Station’s reception area as he watches the boy present himself like a fucking invitation, his cuffed hands open and clawing frantically at the air and Derek’s self-control has cracked, reached its limit and streaked past it.  A hazy red fog of heat and desire blankets his brain and he feels lost.

 

As he watches him through the monitor it’s almost like the kid knows because he turns his head on the pillow to look directly into the camera lens over his shoulder and the way he licks his lower lip before biting it between even white teeth sends a shocking rush of heated arousal through Derek’s groin.  Hunching over in almost agony he looks away, the footage is hazy and surely no one looks that good he tells himself before daring to look at the screen again.  The kid has turned away from the camera now and is standing looking down at the toilet that stands in the far corner of the cell.

 

“Crap.”  Derek growls.  Now he has to go and sort out the kid so he can go to the bathroom.  He checks the monitors for the security cameras around the building making sure that there’s no one around needing assistance.  There are no lights flashing on the switchboard and Derek’s not too surprised.  Non-emergency calls can be received, all emergency ones were being diverted to the next County with whom they had a reciprocal arrangement in the case of major incidents.  Flicking the switch to automatically lock the front door, as per procedure, Derek knew that he would hear the buzzer from the foyer in the cells if a member of the public wanted to come in.  Anyone else from the Department knew the code for the security panel at the entrance.

 

Derek walks down the corridor to the cells and wonders at the jittery feeling inside him.  Almost, like he’s nervous.  That scent.. that fucking annoying.. wonderful scent is stronger here and Derek looks down at his hands and realises that they’re shaking.  He can feel his wolf stronger than ever, yipping and quivering beneath the surface.

 

When he reaches the kid’s cell and looks at him, the camera didn’t lie he realises, what’s more it didn’t do him justice.. he’s beautiful.  Maybe it was the defiance and the ‘fuck you’s’ he’d been yelling out that had distracted him, but there’s nothing to stop him looking his fill at the kid now and Derek can feel his heart start to pound heavily in his chest when he looks at his face and that mouth.

 

The young man looks back at him through heavy lidded eyes that widen slightly as they flicker almost insolently over him and Derek can see that they’re a rich golden brown, like a fine aged whiskey.  He’s got a tip tilted nose and high cheekbones, the lines and angles of his face are finely drawn, almost delicate looking and along his stubborn jawline there is a smattering of milk chocolate moles that make his mouth water to taste them. 

 

So it’s a complete contradiction when his mouth goes drier than a Summer day in the Sahara when he scrutinises the boy’s mouth.  It’s obscene.  Wide with obviously bitten, chewed lips, red and shiny with spit where he’s licked them repeatedly.  That flickering heat that sits low in his groin flares when he pictures the things he would do to those lips.  Those perfect fucking lips.. the curve of them sends his pulse racing when he thinks about tracing the shape of them with his tongue, sucking that cupid’s bow on his top lip into his own mouth.

 

Derek tries to shake off these weird and inappropriate feelings.  Tries to focus on being a professional and it feels like a losing battle because he’s overheated and achy.. right down to his bones.  He pushes his wolf down, surprised when he can sense it pushing back and growling at him, but he can’t let it loose here.  He’s waited a long time to get into law enforcement and he’s not going to blow.. ruin it for himself by letting this kid get to him in the worst way.

 

“Hey kid, you need to go to the bathroom?”  Derek feels his gut churn when he hears the hitch in his voice and coughs repeatedly like he’s got a throat tickle rather than the fact that it feels like it’s closing up on him.

 

The young man moves towards the centre of the cell where the light is slightly brighter and it shines down on him not with a soft glow, but with a harsh Department approved white fluorescent light that for some reason only seems to illuminate directly beneath it, the rest of the cell is made up of shadows. 

 

Derek blinks rapidly as his eyes try to adjust, normally it wouldn’t be a problem, his werewolf vision would kick in instantly, for some reason though he can’t focus like he should.  He keeps on getting distracted.  The kid’s skin is so pale it looks almost luminous under it.  He wants to touch it so bad, wants to see if it’s as soft and silky as it looks.

 

“Don’t call me kid.”  Derek’s eyes snap wide open at the defiance in the kid’s voice, which is surprisingly deep when he’s not yelling and he can’t control the shiver that chases its way down his spine at the sound.  There’s a rapidly increasing urge to stamp down on that rebellion and make him.. compliant.

 

Now that he’s here and the younger man’s only six feet away from him he can see the tension in his broad shoulders and the strain in his arms that are cuffed behind him.  Derek can feel his mouth part as he struggles to breathe normally and not pant as he runs his eyes over the long, long legs encased in pale tan chino’s, the sizeable bulge pushing out his zipper, the kid’s slender hips and waist before the tight fitting white Loki” t-shirt with the caption “KNEEL” reveals more of his lightly sculpted body than it conceals.

 

“What do I call you then?  You haven’t given us any information so until you do.. it’s going to be kid.”  Derek growls, then growls again at the way the boy tilts his head automatically.  There’s defiance in his eyes, but the line of his neck that he’s revealed screams submission and it makes Derek’s cock and retracted fangs ache, wanting to sink into something warm and wet and preferably willing.  He can hear the boy’s heartbeat, it’s thundering so loud and fast in his ears and it’s a complete contrast to his outwardly calm and dismissive appearance. 

 

“Alright.  Call me..”  He looks around the cell like he’s getting inspiration before looking down at his shirt.  “Call me Loki.”  There’s a wicked smirk on the boy’s face and his eyes glow with mischief and Derek just knows he’s mentally adding the t-shirt caption.

 

Derek moves with werewolf speed and steps right up to the bars and hot satisfaction streaks through him at the way ‘Loki’ shies away stumbling back when he rumbles out in a low gravelly voice.  “Okay.. Loki.  Just so you know, I don’t kneel for anyone.”

 

The boy stands in the shadows at the furthest side of the cell, his eyes glittering in the darkness as they follow his movements and Derek inwardly curses his lack of control.  Stupid, stupid.  For one brief moment of instinctive dominance over his.. what?  Clenches his hands tight around the bars, knuckles white with strain from wanting so badly, because he knows the wolf is thinking of the boy as his.. that’s it just ‘his’.  

 

Tries telling himself that the kid’s a prisoner, a big mistake waiting to happen and he doesn’t care.  Derek just feels overwhelmed and out of control, like he’s spinning round and round on a roundabout like the ones you find in the playground and the minute you step off you go staggering sideways as your brain continues to spin even after your body’s stopped. 

 

“How about I take off those cuffs?”  He offers in a softer tone once he regains some sliver of control.  The boy shakes his head ‘no’.

 

“Seriously, you can’t want them on all night.”  Derek can feel his uniform pants get very tight when he sees the red flush that stains those oh so high cheekbones become darker and the increased scent of arousal wraps around him and floods through his nose and down his throat.  Feels like it’s coating the inside of his mouth and tongue.. he can taste him and he growls in hunger, wanting more. 

 

It takes him a moment to shake off the foggy daze of lust and want that befuddles him.. takes him a moment to get it and when he does, Derek throws himself against the bars so hard they bend slightly and he grinds into them.  The frame and bars that are meant to be resistant to ‘were’ strength and abuse. 

 

“Fuck.. you like it.. don’t you?” Derek can feel his wolf struggling to break free of his control.  It wants to takeover.. and it wants the young man that’s looking back at him from under those long dark lashes.  The young man who likes the cuffs binding his wrists.. likes being restrained.  Visions of pinning him down and fucking into him flash through his mind and Derek’s dick is a pulsing violent ache leaking pre-come into his boxers.

 

“Fuck..”  He says again, he’s so fucking hard right now that he’s worried his zipper’s going to leave a permanent imprint on the length of his cock.

 

“Sssso what if I do..”  The boy drawls, before adding.  “May as well get something out of being in this dump even if it’s gotta hot piece of ass guarding me.”  Again, there’s that defiance and it’s driving Derek wild.  He can feel his wolf whining and yipping at the knowledge that this boy finds him.. pleasing.

 

He turns away from him and Derek sees the bulge in the kid’s chino’s and groans softly, presses his aching cock against the bars a little bit harder.  The mocking smile he sees on that wide red mouth that’s thrown over the kid’s shoulder at him has him growling low in warning.. warning the boy not to tease him.  He either doesn’t understand.. or he does entirely too well, because Derek can feel his gut clench tightly in anticipation when the boy goes to the bed and sits on it before lying on his side and with much wriggling and shimmying of his hips ends up lying on his stomach, head turned to one side and his hands resting on the curve of his ass where they are still cuffed.  And then fuck.. fuck.. fuck.. his hips start a slow rolling motion.

 

“Did you come to watch me Deputy?  To smell me?”  He asks as he thrusts down against the mattress.  “Were you watching me on the camera?  Did you like what you were seeing?”  Derek’s mesmerized by the sight of that tight ass moving up and down in a rhythm he realises in shock that his own hips are mimicking, his fat cock getting no relief whatsoever from grinding into the rigid iron bars of the cell.

 

“I like you watching me.. it’s soooo… oh yeah.. I could come from just this.”  The younger man husks out.  His eyelids flutter closed and Derek can’t stand it.

 

“No.”  He roars.  “You don’t come until I say you can.”  Dark, pupil blown eyes meet his as the kid looks over his shoulder.. red mouth parted into an ‘O’ of surprise before the wickedest, sexiest smile Derek’s ever seen crosses the boy’s face and it promises so much and he wants it.. wants it all in the worst ways.

 

“You look like you need some.. relief, Deputy.”  The pink tongue flickers out and swipes over the red lips that Derek feels like he’s become obsessed with.. feels with absolute certainty that they will haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.  “Maybe.. maybe I can help with that.  We could work something out.”

 

Derek’s heart is pounding so hard in his chest like he’s never felt before, his hands curl around the metal bars and he grips on tight.  He’s tempted beyond all reasoning.  Screw his career.. his good name.. screw everything else.. this boy is irresistible and Derek needs him to know who he belongs to now.  This young man is his.

 

“But, we better negotiate quick before I’m coming in my pants.. so Deputy what do I have to do to get out of here?”  The younger man’s starting to pant like he’s trying to hold off his orgasm even as his hips grind harder into the mattress.  It’s mesmerizing watching the flex of his thigh muscles visible through the fabric of his light tan chino’s, the shape of his ass as it rises and falls.  Derek feels like he’s being hypnotized.

 

When he hears the kid start to moan softly Derek regains awareness of himself and is horrified to find that he’s opened his zipper and pulled out his cock and is steadily stroking it as he watches the boy humping.  He stops and it’s throbbing, a heavy twitching weight that scorches his hand with its heat.

 

He looks around and realises that instinctively he’s shifted slightly to the blind spot that he’s sure not too many people are aware of.  The one that lies between the fields of the two security cameras that focus on the holding cells.  It’s not very wide but enough that he knows he’s not being picked up on either one.  He pointed it out to the Sheriff when he’d first noticed but they couldn’t adjust the range any further and as the Sheriff pointed out it got the majority of the holding cells and no one else had to know.

 

“Fuck.. look at your cock..”  The broken voice draws his eyes up and he can see the kid has rolled slightly to his side and is looking at him or more specifically looking at his cock.  It’s like it’s a magnet for the boy and he can’t resist coming closer, rolling off the bed and on unsteady legs moves towards him.  Derek can’t resist giving his hard length a tug and hears the kid hiss under his breath as he watches the foreskin stretch and pull back from the purple leaking head. 

 

There’s a damp patch on the front of the kid’s chino’s and it seems to be growing as he watches and he can scent the boy’s pre-come.  Derek licks his dry lips, he thirsts so badly.  Needs to quench it on the undiluted fluid pulsing from the kid’s cock, the scent of salt and musk fills the air and he pants harder and faster drawing it in deep over his tongue and lets it roll down the back of his throat and when mixed with the boy’s own scent of vanilla and citrus, it’s a combination so rich and intoxicating that Derek feels like he’s drunk with wolfsbane laced whiskey.

 

He growls heatedly and his cock pulses and he can feel a bubble of pre-come ooze out of the tip, a long threadlike drop stretches from the slit down to the cement floor and he’s pushing his hips against the bars so hard that he can hear the metal frame creak at the strain.  The kid moans softly in appreciation, eyes glowing hotly as he examines Derek’s throbbing aching flesh like it’s the best thing that he’s ever seen.

 

“Waddya say Deputy.. you get my mouth and I get outta here?  Everyone’s satisfied.”  The young man is just out of reach and Derek can’t control the shudders that start to rack through him.  His fat cock is poking between the bars and into the cell and he can feel his abs contract hard and tight making it flex and strain towards the younger man.

 

“Yes.”  Derek croaks out.. he can’t deny this is what he wants with everything he is.. he wants this so badly.  “Your name I can’t..”  Presses his forehead into the bars and closes his eyes.. he’s screwing this up, just knows it but he can’t keep referring to him as kid.

 

“Stiles.. you can call me Stiles.”  Opening his eyes Derek can see dark golden brown eyes watch him with understanding and something eases inside him.

 

“Stiles.”  He breathes the other man’s name out in almost relief.  Stiles walks right up to the bars and leans into them, they’re the same height so their lips are only a fraction apart from touching and Derek moves slightly to taste those lips, but it’s too late and Stiles is sliding down, using the bars as a prop against his shoulder so he can get to his knees without tipping over while his hands are still restrained behind him.  The sensation of Stiles’ body and clothes catching and dragging over his naked cock leaves him trembling and hungry for the feel of his mouth.

 

“Fuck.. you are so big.. but I always did like a challenge.”  Stiles quirks an eyebrow up at him as his mouth stretches wide in a big smile.  Derek wants to see it stretch even more as he swallows his cock down.

 

“Open your mouth.”  He growls with an edge of desperation which is surely reflected in how red and swollen his dick is.  Another stream of pre-come starts to drip off the tip and Stiles angles his head so it falls into his open mouth.. all without touching him so that when the younger man smacks his lips together and gives him a considering look before saying.. “You taste good.”  Derek has trouble trying to stop himself from reaching in and grabbing his head and force feeding him his hard length in one thrust.

 

Stiles sits back on his heels, his knees spread wide and slightly poking between the cell bars allowing him to get as close to Derek’s groin as possible.  He flicks a quick look up at Derek’s face and their eyes meet.

 

Maybe it’s the momentary doubt that Derek feels fluttering inside him and it shows on his face, but Stiles cocks his head to one side in almost a canine manner before saying “Don’t hold back.. I want this.” 

 

Then without hesitation he’s engulfing Derek’s cock in his hot, wet mouth.  It’s like going from zero to sixty in a nanosecond, there’s nothing tentative about Stiles.. no little licks or nibbling kisses, Derek's in the middle of one hell of a blow job and it’s only the beginning.  He cries out because it’s so good as Stiles is pushing his head forward and swallowing him down so that his cute tip tilted nose is buried in the thick dark nest of Derek’s pubic hair while the head of his dick is jammed into the furthest point of Stiles’ throat.  He’s in so deep that he can see Stiles’ nostrils flare rapidly as he breathes through his nose.

 

When Stiles pulls back Derek’s keening and growling at the sight of that red mouth stretched wide around the circumference of his thick cock.  He’d recognised how obscene that mouth and those lips were before, but nothing compares to seeing it stuffed full of his meaty flesh.  The loss of all that heat and suction has him thrusting his hips wanting back in, his dick glistening and slick with pre-come and saliva which drips to the floor.

 

Stiles pulls his mouth off completely and Derek can feel his wolf howl at the loss.. it wants to fuck and take this young man and make him his forever. 

 

“All of that cock.. so much of it.  I want it all Deputy.. I want you to give it to me.  Fuck my face.. come on show me what you can do with it.”  He rasps out his voice already rough and grating.  Kneeling on the floor in front of him like a good little submissive is contradicted by the challenge that blazes out of Stiles’ lust dark eyes and the flushed face that smirks up at him defying the Alpha that could easily break him in half.. defying the wolf that needs him so badly. 

 

It’s too much to bear and Derek can feel it when his control completely snaps and his veneer of civilization strips away and leaves nothing but raw, primal power.  The power of man and wolf dominated by want and instinct and determined to satisfy them.  He reaches into the cell, past the bars and holds Stiles’ head, cupping his jaw, fingers wrapping back past the hinge and over his ears, lightly stroking the rims.

 

“Don’t call me Deputy.. my name’s Derek, but I don’t think you’ll be able to use it much.”  With a snarl he pushes his dick at Stiles’ mouth, who opens so prettily and readily around it that Derek rumbles his approval and swipes his thumb over Stiles’ cheekbone in a gentle caress.  Then Derek’s lost to the sensation of Stiles trying to suck his come out of his very balls, he can’t drag his eyes away from the sight of Stiles’ mouth stretched to its limit as he shuttles his hard length in and out.  He presses deep and delights in the feel of the younger man’s throat swallowing around the head, can hear him gagging, but not as much as he expected.  He can feel Stiles’ tongue making little undulating motions against the underside of his cock right along the vein he knows is prominent there and up to the little taut piece of flesh under the head, the frenulum, it feels incredible.

 

He shafts in stroke after stroke, Stiles’ face is getting redder and redder and still Derek holds his head and controls every motion.  Fluid is smeared all around Stiles’ mouth and steadily dripping off his chin and onto his t-shirt.  His eyes are half-closed in apparent bliss and Derek can see his hair is spiking as sweat forms.

 

Derek’s trembling it’s so good.  The heat and slickness that wraps around his cock is pure bliss and Derek is pretty sure this is heaven..  has to be he’s never felt anything like this before in his life.  Sweat pours off him and he can feel he’s close and he doesn’t want it to end so he pulls out and Stiles moans in protest, his open mouth trying to trap the tip of his cock again. 

 

“Stop.. lick my balls.”  Stiles instantly presses his face against Derek’s groin while Derek holds his cock upright and out of the way for him with one hand so he can start licking while he threads his fingers through the boy’s hair with his other.  Tangling into it and tugging.  Stiles moans and Derek can feel the vibration through the steady smooth stroke of Stiles’ tongue against his sac and his balls lift, but not before Stiles manages to suck one into his mouth and.. holy fuck.. that sensation just about blows Derek’s mind. 

 

“Do the other one.”  He orders in a rasping tone that he doesn’t even recognise as belonging to him.  Stiles nods, releasing one ball before latching onto the other one and sucking and rolling it around in his mouth.  “Good boy.. you like making me feel good?”

 

Stiles’ head nods up and down in the affirmative so rapidly that Derek wonders momentarily for the safety of his ball that’s still within the other man’s mouth. 

 

“I’m gonna fuck your mouth some more.. you gonna be my good little bitch and swallow me down.. take all my come?”  Derek can feel heat blaze in his cheeks and it’s a strange combination of embarrassment at what he’s saying, like hearing the words from a stranger and yet all the while feeling in his very gut the rightness of it.  When he hears Stiles whimper at his feet and the glazed look to his eyes, he knows that Stiles likes what he hears, all of it.

 

Stiles releases him and says with a passion and hunger that leaves Derek weak-kneed at hearing the sheer need for him encompassed all in one word “Derek”.  He presses his face right up to the bars letting those delicate cheekbones rest against the hard metal.  Derek undoes his belt and pushes his pants and underwear down to his ankles and opens his shirt so the material won’t block his view.

 

Stiles’ eyes go wide as he looks his fill of the body in front of him.  From Derek’s chest, down his abdomen and over his thighs to the black pubic hair and the thick cock that jerks in reaction from simply a look.  “Fuck me..”  Stiles whispers in an awed voice.

 

“Later..”  Derek promises as he grips the bars just above shoulder height and lines his cock up with Stiles’ mouth.  With a harsh groan he thrusts and he’s back in that cavern of heat and wet that wraps around him and suckles him deep.  His biceps bulge as he leans back slightly and lets his arms take his weight, his legs braced as he thrusts hard and fast, sliding to the back of Stiles’ throat.  He’s hunched over on his knees, shoulders taut from his arms being held behind him and Derek can see that the front of his chino’s has a damp patch on it from all the pre-come he’s been producing.

 

Looking at Stiles’ face as he fucks it is a revelation.  He can see in the other man this is true beauty.. this is real desire and extreme hunger..  He’s flushed a deep, rosy red as his mouth is stretched wide and his nostrils flare so he can breathe and his long dark lashes flutter against his high cheekbones.  Sweat runs down his temples in rivulets and over the delicious chocolate moles that dot his jawline.  The way Stiles’ throat visibly works coated in the juices that overflow from his mouth as he swallows his cock over and over again.  The loud noises as Stiles chokes and gags, tears trickling from the corners of his eyes and yet he doesn’t stop, keeps going.. sucking harder, swallowing deeper.  It sends sparks shooting up Derek’s spine and he knows this time there’s no stopping it.

 

“Stiles I’m gonna come.. you want my come baby?”  Derek grinds the words out between clenched teeth as he watches the other man nod and hum an assent that ripples and vibrates over his throbbing cock like a wave and he’s gone.  The world disintegrates as he tries to obliterate Stiles’ mouth with heavy powerful thrusts as he spurts pulse after pulse of burning hot come straight down the throat that ripples around him drawing every drop out of his balls.  He lets his cock sit there in that moist warmth and pump endlessly until he has nothing more to give.  The roaring echo in his ears draws Derek back from the white haze he’d fallen into and he can feel his fangs have dropped and his mouth is parted as he pants heavily in reaction.

 

His wolf howls in triumph that it has marked the younger man to its satisfaction.

 

Stiles has tipped over slightly, his head still pressed between the two bars almost like it’s caught there and it’s the only thing keeping him upright.  His eyes are closed and he’s panting just as heavily, his mouth, chin and throat are slick with come and an overwhelming surge of possessiveness slams into Derek wanting to see this man like this always and with his come only.. no one else’s.  He can feel his lips curl back in feral fury at these faceless unknown men and women who would lust after **_his_** Stiles, because how could they not.. how could anyone not desire this beautiful, seductive, wilful man?

 

Derek quickly pulls up his underwear and pants, tucking his still sensitive cock away and does his shirt up.  With shaking hands and unsteady legs he walks to the office at the end of the row which has a large viewing window.  Inside he presses the button on the control panel to open Stiles’ cell door.

 

Stiles still hasn’t moved when Derek gets back to him and worry quickly overpowers any lingering jealousy and he crouches down beside him and uses his cuff key to unlock them.  A hiss escapes him when he sees the red marks that bracelet Stiles’ slender wrists from the unyielding metal that had bound them.  Gently he guides Stiles’ arms forward out of that taut restraining position and he can hear a little whimper as he begins to lightly massage them from shoulder to fingertip first one arm then the other.  He draws out any pain the other man might be feeling, satisfaction coursing through him when he sees the black thready veins that mark his arms knowing it’s working. 

 

A hand clamps down on his wrist, long slender fingers wrapping around and he looks up from where he’s been focusing on Stiles’ arms to see him looking at him with satiated, heavy lidded eyes.  He shakes his head slowly.

 

“Don’t.. I want to feel it.”  Stiles murmurs.

 

There are red stripes that mark the perfection of Stiles’ face and Derek realises they are where the other man had pressed his face so hard into the bars so he could reach as much of Derek’s cock as he could.  Derek leans forward and kisses those ripe red lips covered in his come, delights in the taste of it and Stiles together.  Flicks his tongue out to the corner of Stiles’ mouth and licks up a long line of it that had trickled out.

 

“Was that okay baby?”  Derek presses his forehead against Stiles and looks into those beautiful whiskey coloured eyes.  Stiles sighs and looks down at his groin where his chinos are drenched.

 

“Okay?  That was perfect.”   He leans up and kisses Derek sweetly on the mouth.  “More than perfect.. you made me come so hard I thought I was going to rupture a nut or something.”

 

Derek smiles faintly.  “I didn’t know you liked the cuffs so much.. I thought I’d blown it a couple of times.. some of those things you wanted me to say and do I liked.. but, I couldn’t **_not_** say your name.”

 

“It’s okay.. it’s roleplaying and having fun..”  Stiles looks at him, concern etching lines on his face that Derek didn’t want to ever see because of him.  “You did like it right.. that wasn’t just me, I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.  You’d tell me wouldn’t you?”

 

“Yes I did like it.. it was odd pretending I didn't know you, I was worried I was going to hurt you, but it felt.. it was good.”  Derek finishes lamely, inwardly wincing because he knows there are better ways.. many, many better ways he could’ve described how Stiles had literally left him shattered. 

 

Stiles starts to throw himself into Derek’s arms when he thinks better of it and pulls back looking ruefully down at his shirt which is splattered with rapidly cooling come.  He pulls the fabric out and looks down at it before wiggling his eyebrows back and forth at Derek.

 

“You were carrying a bit of a load there Deputy.  Can I take that to mean you missed me?”

 

“It’s been nearly a whole semester Stiles of course I missed you.”  Derek scowls and he can feel the furrows that form in his face because in truth his chest, around the vicinity of his heart, has ached more than his balls with Stiles away at Stanford.  This last semester had been the worst with him unable to return to Beacon Hills with too many assignments.. too many exams.. too many professors recognising Stiles’ unusual ability to see patterns, to connect the dots and expound theories without fear of ridicule or failure and wanting him to participate in extra credit research programmes.

 

“I’m really happy you’re here.. you surprised the hell out of me when you walked through those entry doors.”  He nuzzles into Stiles’ temple drawing his scent deep into his lungs.

 

“I wanted to surprise you and Dad that I managed to get away a few days early.. it was lucky that tanker went over after I came through on the highway, otherwise I’d still be out there now.”  Stiles punctuates every couple of words with a little kiss against Derek’s mouth and he can’t stop the smile that breaks free because of it.

 

“Go and have a shower in the change room.  I’ve got some sweats in my locker.”  Derek helps Stiles up and holding his hand leads him from the holding cells to the bullpen and points towards the door that is the entrance to the locker area and bathroom.  Stiles moves as though he’s heading that way before diverting to his Dad’s office and walks in and closes the blinds on all the glass windows that overlook the Deputies’ desks.

 

“You do know that my Dad’s office is one of the only areas in this building that isn’t monitored aside from the bathrooms of course.”  Derek nods puzzled.  Feels his pulse double then triple when he sees the younger man strip off his t-shirt letting it fall carelessly to the floor.  He then kicks off his battered converses and unbuttons his chino’s and strips them and his underwear off with difficulty where they had started to stick to his skin from all the come. 

 

Heat blazes through Derek like a wildfire as he looks at Stiles’ body.  Lean with broad shoulders and a solid chest, his pelvis and abs are grooved and well-defined, leading to those long legs and muscular thighs where nestled between them his cock juts out from his groin flushed a deep pink.  It’s long and sleek like the rest of him and it makes Derek’s mouth water to see it.  Wants to taste it.

 

Before he can move, Stiles turns and leans over bracing his hands against his Dad’s desk as he spreads his legs. The perfect globes of his ass make Derek want to bite into that firm flesh and he whines softly in longing.  Looking back at him over his shoulder Stiles nibbles on his lower lip, his eyes flash with heat and darken as Derek watches.

 

“So does the big bad Deputy want to fuck his prisoner on the Sheriff’s desk?”  Stiles taunts before gasping as Derek explodes into movement and rushes into the office shutting the door behind him.  Kneeling on the floor Derek reaches up reverently and cups those ass cheeks that have left him as hard and aching as though he’d never come at all only 10 minutes ago.  Parting them he sees the rosy pucker that twitches as he pants through his open mouth, hot breath searing against that sensitive skin.

 

Stiles looks over his shoulder at him again and Derek sees his lip lift in a smirk and wonders what’s tickled Stiles’ amusement.

 

“Thought you said you don’t kneel for anyone.” 

 

Derek freezes and wonders if Stiles really doesn’t get it.. doesn’t understand what he means to him.  Probably not, he thinks, they’ve not come right out and said how they feel about each other it’s been more or less understood.  They are together.. he belongs to Derek and Derek belongs to Stiles.  They need to talk.  Later.

 

“You’re not anyone.. you’re more.”  Derek says as he leans forward and licks over Stiles’ hole.

 

His mate cries out his name.


End file.
